Shin Soukoku week 2019 (ESP)
by Sora2937
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Aviso: Los personajes pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri y a Sango Harukawa. Créditos por el respectiv@ autor@ de la imagen de portada. Day1: Eye of tiger Day2: OoC Day3: Safety Day5: Constellations Day7: Free Day
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1: EYE OF TIGER **

Un silencio espectral acunado con el susurro lejano del mar se había apoderado de los numerosos almacenes portuarios de la ciudad de Yokohama. En uno de ellos, las cajas de madera apiladas se encontraban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo. La oscuridad, imperturbable, sólo era contrarrestada por los pocos rayos de luz de la luna que se colaban por los barrotes oxidados de las ventanas, algunas con los vidrios rotos. En las paredes del recinto se podían ver grafitis de bandas juveniles que aprovechaban estos lugares como sitios de reunión para sus actos de ocio ilegal. De repente, el sonido de varios pasos interrumpe el silencio, haciendo que las ratas huyan hacia sus escondites hechos de pedazos de madera podrida y piedras agrietadas. En medio de la penumbra, dos parejas se van acercando hasta encontrarse en un área iluminada por la luna.

\- Parece que nuestros encuentros son cada vez más frecuentes, no es así Fukuzawa-dono?

\- Desgraciadamente… Así es.

\- Ya podría ser un amante de gatos un poco más alegre, ¿no? Así no me extraña que salgan huyendo a la primera oportunidad...

\- Pienso que esas palabras pierden toda legitimidad viniendo de un sujeto que se dedica a acosar menores de edad.

Los dos mayores intercambian miradas hostiles, incomodando a sus acompañantes por aquella atmosfera tan tensa. Con un carraspeo, Chuuya susurra:

\- Boss…

\- Vale, vale, pero que conste que es culpa suya.

\- Me parece que alguien tiene que ir urgentemente al oculista.

\- Presidente… -susurra Kunikida mientras se recoloca las gafas. Al recibir un gesto afirmativo de su superior, dirige su mirada hacia los dos sujetos de la mafia- El motivo de esta reunión es para hablar de los últimos ataques en Yokohama.

\- Decidlo claro, el responsable de estos es vuestro hombre tigre. –exclama Chuuya enfadado.

\- Me temo que esta información ya la teníamos. No deberíais menospreciar nuestra unidad de investigación… Y pues, ¿por qué esos ataques? ¿Qué quizás os habéis olvidado de ponerle el collar? –pregunta Mori con una media sonrisa.

\- No permito que hables de mis hombres como si fueran unos simples animales de compañía. –comenta Fukuzawa con una mirada de advertencia, recibiendo una elevación de los hombros por parte del contrario.

\- Bien, interrupción aparte, esos ataques no son obra de Atsushi, al menos no conscientemente.

\- EH!? ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo gafotas!?

\- Si me dejaras seguir, lo sabrías.

\- Tsk.

\- Bien, tenemos registros sobre la entrada de una persona con la habilidad de controlar a otros usuarios en la ciudad. Rampo-san piensa en dos posibilidades: o bien tiene un límite de personas que puede controlar, o bien, sólo puede hacerlo con aquellos usuarios cuya habilidad es un animal. Pero sea como sea, las acciones de Atsushi no son propiamente suyas.

\- Pues el mocoso ya lleva tres rascacielos destruidos, uno de ellos el principal banco de la región, líneas de metro inutilizables y centenares de heridos.

\- Tal como dice Chuuya, las consecuencias son terribles y mi pregunta es: ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de esta reunión? Porque dudo que la Agencia pueda permitirse regalar esta información tan… interesante a sus enemigos jurados.

\- Tienes tu punto, y por eso queremos pedirle a la Port Mafia que nos dejen resolver el asunto a la Agencia Armada de Detectives. Sin ninguna interferencia.

\- ¿Es posible que oiga cierto tono de acusación en tus palabras, Fukuzawa-dono?

\- Simplemente pido que no se vuelva a repetir el ataque contra Atsushi con armas de la última vez. Con control o sin, Atsushi es parte de la Agencia y si lo atacáis, nos veremos obligados a responder. Y pienso que una guerra entre dos organizaciones con usuarios no es lo que necesita la ciudad ahora mismo. Por eso, dejad este asunto en nuestras manos.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Es que nos has visto cara de idiotas!? –grita Chuuya.

\- No hay nada que desee más como el proteger a esta ciudad pero… Mucho me temo que a pesar de comprometerme a no iniciar una cacería, mi palabra no serviría para cierta persona…

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en medio de una avenida solitaria con todas las tiendas cerradas, una silueta con una larga gabardina negra anda a paso tranquilo, sin más compañía que su larga sombra proyectada por la luna. En una encrucijada, la persona se detiene y sin previo aviso, una extensión de su abrigo destruye un coche.

\- Deje de jugar al escondite, Dazai-san…

\- Siempre tan amable, Akutagawa-kun, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no me aparto a tiempo, eh?

\- Eso es imposible. Sino no sería la persona que en su día admiré.

\- ¿"Admiré"? Me duele ese tiempo en pasado… -responde el castaño poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

\- Pienso que se tendría que dedicar al teatro, Dazai-san. De todas formas, ¿Qué hacía escondido detrás del coche?

\- Oh, ¡es una historia divertida ya lo creo! Resulta que hace cinco días…

\- La versión corta, por favor…

\- Que aburrido, Akutagawa-kun! –exclama el mayor acercándose al contrario para ponerle una mano en el hombro- Supongo que se podría resumir en que estoy buscando a Atsushi-kun… Y como vosotros dos tenéis una curiosa atracción, he pensado "calla, allá donde vaya Akutagawa-kun seguro que aparece Atsushi-kun".

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dice? –pregunta Akutagawa desviando la mirada mientras simula un ataque de tos.

\- Aw, ¡esa tierna juventud!

Una explosión viniendo de un edificio de cuatro plantas, situado más adelante, interrumpe la conversación. En medio de la nube de polvo, dos sombras, una más alta y ancha que la otra, se alejan del desastre para acabar descubriéndose.

\- Oh, mira Akutagawa-kun, ¡allí está tu amado! ¿Ves cómo os une una atracción invisible?

\- Ahora no, Dazai-san…

Al ver a los dos espectadores, la persona más alta, con un marcado acento inglés, dice:

\- Tsk, testigos… Hey, bestia, encárgate de ellos.

\- Ui, ui, Akutagawa-kun, ¡le ha dicho bestia a Atsushi-kun! Eso es muy pero que muy grave, ¿verdad? Venga, ¡hazle pagar por eso!

Cogiendo al contrario por los hombros, lo empuja hacia delante.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Y ahora donde va, Dazai-san? –pregunta el moreno en ver al nombrado andar por la avenida en dirección contraria.

\- ¿Versión larga o resumida? Vale, vale, no me claves a Rashoumon, intuyo que no sería una bonita forma de morir… ¿Sabes, Akutagawa-kun? Eso de seguir a la gente es cansado y tengo hambre. Así que voy a buscar comida. Encárgate de todo mientras tanto, ¿vale? –explica Dazai haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, bestia!? ¡No los dejes escapar, mátalos!

Cogiendo impulso con sus extremidades en forma de tigre, Atsushi se lanza contra el mafioso que a su vez, no duda en sacar a relucir a Rashomon. Las garras del tigre se libran fácilmente de la tela demoniaca, mientras que Rashoumon destroza todos los objetos que son lanzados hacía él. En cada encuentro hay un feroz intercambio entre las dos habilidades así como también puñetazos y patadas. Mientras tanto, el extranjero, protegiéndose de la chatarra en el hueco de un portal, mira la batalla y nervioso por la duración de la misma, grita:

\- ¡Termina de la puñetera vez!

Aprovechando una apertura en la defensa de Akutagawa, Atsushi se lanza y lo estampa contra una pared, cogiéndole por el cuello. Afligido por el golpe, Akutagawa abre los ojos y se aferra a los brazos del contrario para después, alzar la vista hacia los ojos rojos del albino que lo miran con rabia.

\- J-Jinko… ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿De verdad eres tan débil que te dejas controlar por un debilucho como ese? –sintiendo las manos del contrario cerrándose con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello, añade- Hey, J-Jinko haz el favor de volver de una vez. ¿Sabes que hay personas que esperan tu regreso? Ni te imaginas lo que tu Agencia se esfuerza para eso… Si hasta quieren hacer un pacto con la mafia para que no te ataquen. Y no solo la Agencia, Gin y Chuuya-san también están preocupados por tu comportamiento… D-Dime, ¿dejarás que sigan preocupándose?

Sorprendido por notar su cuello más libre, Akutagawa añade con una media sonrisa:

\- Venga, Jinko… Regresa con nosotros… A nuestro lado… V-volvamos a casa, ¿vale? Que sin ti es muy fría y solitaria… Vuelve… Por tu culpa me he mal acostumbrado a tu presencia y a sentir tu mirada llena de curiosidad cada vez que regreso del trabajo… Venga, sé que puedes hacerlo. Superaste al fantasma del director, ahora podrás con el control de un extranjero… Venga, hazlo y déjame ver esos ojos de tigre que tanto me gustan. Estos que tienes ahora no me gustan, son rojos y sólo muestran enfado. A mí me gustan tus ojos sinceros del color del atardecer…

\- -dó…

\- Jinko?

\- Per-…a… Perd-… Lo… -nto…

\- Venga, Jinko!

\- Perdón… Perdona… Lo siento… -en un parpadeo, las extremidades del tigre vuelven a su aspecto humano y los ojos muestran su habitual color dorado con violeta. Entristecido, agotado y con los ojos brillantes por el inminente llanto, Atsushi, gime- Lo siento Ryu…

\- Por fin has vuelto Jinko. –responde el mafioso acariciándole el cabello.

\- ¡Maldita bestia! ¡¿Cómo te has librado de mi control!? ¡No lo permitiré!

\- R-Ryu, vete o… -susurra Atushi cogiéndose la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- Ni lo pienses, ahora que has vuelto en ti no dejaré que caigas dos veces en el mismo engaño.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, Atsushi-kun, me temo que Akutagawa-kun tiene demasiados temas a tratar con nuestro invitado no deseado.

\- ¡¿D-Dazai-san!?

\- Has tardado. –advierte Akutagawa.

\- No habían tiendas abiertas –responde el castaño alzando los hombros.- Y ahora, mientras yo active mi habilidad en ti, él no podrá controlar el tigre.

\- Por fin… -susurra Atsushi haciendo el amago de caer de cara al suelo pero siendo atrapado por el mafioso a tiempo.

\- Oh, se ha dormido. Supongo que debe estar cansado por intentar liberarse del control.

\- Me imagino.

\- ¡Qué romántico que haya vuelto gracias a tus palabras, Akutagawa-kun!

\- Dazai-san…

Viendo como el enemigo huía en dirección contraria y Rashoumon aparecía en su forma más poderosa, Dazai dibuja una media sonrisa maquiavélica y añade:

\- No quiero pensar en los destrozos de esta noche… Ya podrían aprender en no meterse con Atsushi-kun… Ni con Akutagawa-kun ahora que lo pienso…


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2: OUT OF CHARACTER**

\- ¡Hey, Jinko, mira, mira!

\- Creo que el fin del mundo se acerca… -murmura Atsushi sentado en un banco mientras ve como Akutagawa se divierte en unos columpios con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y cualquiera que conociera al mafioso estaría de acuerdo con el albino. Eso, o que lleva una borrachera encima que no solo le deforma la realidad, sino que incluyen alucinaciones visuales y auditivas de regalo. Pero no, todo en esta vida tiene una explicación razonable capaz de dar sentido a las situaciones cuotidianas… O no tan cuotidianas.

Empezando por el principio, Atsushi se ha levantado de buena mañana y después de comer el exquisito almuerzo cocinado por Kyoka, los dos se han dirigido a la Agencia, preparados para llevar a cabo cualquier misión. Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes podría imaginar que en abrir la puerta, se encontrarían a un Dazai escondido detrás de un Kunikida que parecía preguntarse por qué motivo no estaría en sus libretas la respuesta al misterio de la existencia humana. Y no sólo él, los demás integrantes de la Agencia estaban arrinconados en una esquina. Bueno, todos menos dos: Kenji que se reía creyendo que eso era una tradición de las gentes de la ciudad y el presidente que lo miraba con un rostro imperturbable y una mano en el mentón. Y es verdad, la Agencia estaba preparada para afrontar cualquier crisis pero esa sobrepasaba todos los límites y parecía una distorsión espacio-tiempo en forma humana. Y para acabar, como si todo aquello no pareciera un retrato de Picasso, sentado en una de las sillas con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y bebiendo una copa de vino, estaba Chuuya con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y es que no todos los días se podía ver un rostro de horror y un cortocircuito mental en Dazai.

Los dos recién llegados aún trataban de recuperarse del susto, cuando Dazai grita:

\- ¡Atsushi-kun!

Y como si de una contraseña se tratara, Akutagawa desvía la mirada de su ex maestro y en reconocerlo, corre hacia él.

\- ¡Jinko!

\- ¡¿EH!?

Atsushi repasaba mentalmente los posibles contraataques, como un buen rival que se precia, pero nada lo preparó por el fuerte abrazo por parte del mafioso. Y de hecho, puede sentir a su consciencia romperse en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Jinko te he echado mucho de menos!

\- ¿E-eh?

Y ahora puede jurar que escucha a su raciocinio saltar al vacío. Y entonces, la guinda del pastel ocurre cuando separándose del albino, pero manteniendo las manos sobre los hombros, Akutagawa dice:

\- Ah, perdona por atravesarte con Rashoumon el otro día. Y también por esa vez que te agujeree como un colador… No estuvo bien y te debió hacer mucho daño, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

\- Definitivamente, hemos perdido a Atsuhi-kun…

\- Ah, maestro ¡apártese de la ventana que puede caerse y hacerse daño! –advierte Akutagawa apartándose del albino, caminando hacia el otro.

\- Creo que prefiero caer y morir de una vez… ¿Que más imposibles pueden hacerse posibles?

\- ¡¿Pero por qué dice estas cosas!? ¡¿No ve que entristece a los demás!?

\- Nah, ¿no ves que es una momia impertinente? Por mí que se mate de una vez. –exclama Chuuya.- Nos ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza.

\- Pero Chuuya-san, si eso pasara… Por cierto no está bien desear la muerte a los demás y menos a los amigos, ¿sabe? Pero si eso pasara, estaría muy triste, aburrido y lloraría como la vez que…

\- ¡Hostia puta Akutagawa! –interrumpe Chuuya golpeando la mesa con la copa.

\- ¡Ooooh! ¿De verdad, Chuuya? ¡¿Tanto me quieres!?

\- ¡A callar, desperdicio de vendas! Y tú, Akutagawa… Mierda, no se me ocurre nada pero cuando vuelvas, ¡juro que te lo cobraré con intereses!

\- P-pero si yo no…

\- Muy bien, y ahora que el chico tigre…

\- ¡Se llama Atsushi, Chuuya-san!

\- ¡Como si me importará Akutagawa! Ahora que ya está aquí, me voy que tengo mucho trabajo. –grita el pelirrojo colocándose su sombrero y desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

\- Ah, ¡pero espérame Chuyuyu~! –exclama Dazai persiguiendo al otro.

\- ¡No me llames Chuyuyu, imbécil! ¡Y no me sigas!

Los gritos de los dos se siguen oyendo de fondo cuando, el presidente se acerca al ausente Atsushi y le pone una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

\- Atsushi, hoy te tocará cuidar de Akutagawa.

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- Como puedes ver… Su personalidad ha sufrido… Un pequeño desajuste… -comenta el hombre observando al moreno que se encuentra mirando los dulces de Rampo con ojos ilusionados mientras que el propietario los protege con sus brazos.

\- ¿Seguro que es pequeño?

\- Según nos ha contado Chuuya, Akutagawa respiró un extraño humo durante una misión y a la mañana siguiente se lo encontraron así. Y claro… Como se aleja de su forma de ser habitual y no quieren que sus hombres le pierdan el respeto, nos han pedido cuidarlo hasta que vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Respeto dicen…

\- Pero no nos podemos permitir tener a un peligroso mafioso mientras atendemos clientes o trabajamos con información importante, además… No deja de ser un poco inquietante y como sois amigos…

\- ¡Siempre intenta matarme!

\- Por ahora no. Así que serás el responsable de cuidarlo. Akutagawa. –consiguiendo la atención del contrario, demasiado concentrado en adorar un video sobre gatitos y patitos al lado de Naomi, Haruno y Kyoka. –Hoy pasaras el día con Atsushi.

\- ¡¿De verdad!? ¡Genial!

\- Oh, dios mío…

\- Perfecto, id a pasear por ahí o lo que sea que hagan los jóvenes de hoy en día para divertirse. Y ni se te ocurra escaquearte Atsushi, una misión es una misión. Y ahora, iros de una vez que ya llevo una hora de retraso respecto al horario.

\- P-pero Kunikida-san…

Empujando a los dos jóvenes hasta fuera de la oficina, Kunikida se pone bien las gafas, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Y así, después de unos minutos plantados en el pasillo de la oficina, y comprobar que esa situación no tiene arreglo, Atsushi decide ir a un parque cercano donde al ver la zona infantil, Akutagawa corre hacia los columpios.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Hey, Jinko, ¿Qué es eso?

Viendo donde el otro señala, Atsushi dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y casi puede sentir un déjà vu pero no quiere forzar más a su, ya de por sí, sobre estimulado cerebro imaginando un cambio de sexo en su acompañante. Sí, suficientes cambios por un día.

\- Es una tienda de Crepas.

\- ¿Crepas?

\- ¿Quieres una? Venga, vamos y escoge los ingredientes que más te gusten.

Después de eso, y creyendo que a pesar de ser pleno mediodía las sombras de la ciudad eran muy largas, Atsushi convence a Akutagawa de cambiarse a una ropa más casual y usar un sombrero. De esta manera no lo reconocerían y su reputación no se vería alterada, si es que aún existía a esas horas. Obviamente, Akutagawa se resistió porque, a pesar de no saber el motivo, teme perder poder ofensivo pero Atsushi le recuerda que él estará con él hasta que vuelva a la normalidad y además, le promete que lo protegerá hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y así, sin más razones y con los ojos brillantes, Akutagawa acede, preguntándose para sus adentros a qué significaría eso de "volver a la normalidad".

El resto del día lo pasaron yendo de un lado para otro de la ciudad, visitando un museo de arte donde Akutagawa de dedicó a explicar la biografía de cada pintor y el motivo detrás de la creación de cada cuatro a Atsushi mientras este extrañaba cuadros con camaleones, recorriendo el parque de atracciones donde subieron a la noria para ver el atardecer y finalmente, acabar en un centro recreativo descubriendo que los dos eran unos pésimos jugadores.

Cansados, los dos abandonan el centro siendo recibidos por el aire fresco de la noche y Atsushi dedicándole una plegaria a su monedero vacío. Otra vez.

\- Ya es tarde. Te acompaño a casa.

\- Sí, pero mira eso, ¡podemos ir allí!

\- Es una casa de apuestas y no creo que sea una buena idea…

\- ¿Y al cine?

\- Ehm…

\- Oh, oh, espera, podemos subir a uno de esos botes turísticos y ver el mar.

\- ¿N-no estás cansado? Antes estabas bostezando mucho…

\- No quiero volver a casa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunta Atsushi extrañado.

Deteniendo su andar, Akutagawa se muerde los labios y con una mirada insegura, pregunta en voz baja:

\- … Me prometes que no te reirás de mí?

\- Te lo prometo.

\- N-no quiero volver p-porque… Mi barrio es muy tenebroso… Y me da miedo pasar por ahí.

\- Te puedo acompañar, ya te he dicho que te protegería.

\- No, no me entiendes. Es que ahí viven muchos agentes de la Port Mafia. Y bueno… Me dan respeto y no quiero ir.

Atsushi le quería recordar que él era parte de la Port Mafia y que en el supuesto caso que alguien fuera lo suficiente suicida como para atacarle, lo podría matar con Rashoumon. Pero después recuerda el cambio de personalidad y ese macabro desenlace se vuelve tan improbable como que Kunikida-san viviera sin la planificación de una semana o que Dazai empezara a alabar las virtudes de estar vivo. También piensa que puede arrastrar al contrario hasta su piso y ser lo suficientemente afortunado como para sobrevivir, pero viendo al moreno tan asustado, mordiéndose el labio y con los puños cerrados con fuerza, decide descartar el plan. Ahora bien, en algún sitio tenían que descansar. Por suerte, la melodía de un nuevo mensaje en su móvil salva a sus neuronas de ser estrujadas en busca de un plan. Leyendo texto, Atsushi pregunta con un tono que intenta ser casual:

\- ¿Quieres ir a dormir en mi casa?

* * *

\- ¿Estos son los pisos de la Agencia?

\- Sí.

\- Son muy simples, ¿no?

\- …Perdón por ser tan pobre.

\- ¡Ah, no, no lo decía en este sentido! ¡Es muy cómodo! Solo pensaba que en ser una organización… eh… ¿buena? Aunque la mafia también hace cosas buenas… A su manera… Creo… Ehm, pues eso, pensaba que viviríais mejor.

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo, yo también me sorprendí en su momento pero también me pareció la mejor casa del mundo. Mentira, aun lo creo.

\- A veces, la felicidad proviene de las cosas más sencillas, ¿no?

\- Exacto. Bueno pues, tú usarás mi futon y dormirás en las sala.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- En el armario.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No, no, yo dormiré en el armario, ¿¡Por qué duermes en el armario en primer lugar!?

\- Oh, es que… Como soy el responsable de Kyoka-chan, ella también vive aquí… Y bueno… No hay demasiado espacio así que lo decidimos así.

\- Pero…

\- No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sitios estrechos y no pienso dejar que duermas en el armario. Fin de la discusión. –viendo como el otro boquea y acaba con un puchero, añade- Cierro la luz.

La lámpara solo llevaba dos segundos apagada cuando un grito nada masculino resuena por las cuatro paredes. Asustado, Atsushi vuelve a encenderla para encontrarse a Akutagawa escondido dentro del futon y temblando como una hoja.

\- ¿Q-que ha sido ese grito? –en no recibir respuesta, Atsushi se arrodilla al lado del bulto- Hey, Akutagawa ¿estás bien?

\- S-sí…

\- …No mientas. Vamos, dime que te pasa.

\- E-es que… Me da miedo la oscuridad…

\- Oh. Ya veo.

Observado a su alrededor, Atsushi se levanta y sale de la habitación. Inseguro, Akutagawa se destapa para encontrar-se solo. Realmente quería intentar dormir lo mejor posible, pero no se esperaba esa oscuridad tan repentina y no ha podido ahogar el grito. Justo cuando no podía retener las lágrimas, Atsushi regresa con unos palos de colores.

\- Creo que eso servirá.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿¡EH!? ¡N-no llores! No pasa nada, ¡a muchas personas les da miedo la oscuridad! A mí también de vez en cuando.

\- N-no es eso… Es que… Te has ido tan de repente que creía que te había molestado…

\- ¡Nada de eso! He recordado que la semana pasada ayudamos a un ídolo y como premio nos regaló estos bastones fluorescentes y como duran varias horas, he pensado que servirían como fuente de luz. Perdona, te tendría que haber avisado.

\- Los gastarías… ¿por mí?

\- Claro. Tú los necesitas ¿no? Y la verdad, no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

\- Gracias.

\- Y también… No sé qué pensaras pero… Cuando yo tenía miedo, me hubiera gustado que alguien estuviese conmigo… Así que si quieres, puedo dormir contigo… Estaremos un poco estrechos…

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Te lo he dicho en la tarde, ¿no? Que te protegería hasta el final y si eso significa hacerlo de la oscuridad, lo haré.

\- Gracias. Eres un buen amigo.

\- T-tampoco es para tanto… Eso lo haría cualquiera.

\- No. No todo el mundo lo haría, y tampoco me importa, yo me refiero a ti.

\- Vaya, gracias… E-es la primera vez que me lo dicen… Y no sé si… -susurra Atsushi rojo de vergüenza.

\- Pues te lo repetiré tantas veces sean necesarias para que te lo creas.

\- Si, ya, bueno, venga, mejor vamos a la cama, ¿vale? Que hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Y así, en medio de una oscuridad difuminada por unos curiosos tubos verdes i rosas, los dos chicos se acurrucan en el pequeño futon, dispuestos a apoyarse con la presencia del otro.

* * *

En la mañana, los rayos del sol impactan en la cara de uno de los chicos que, incomodo, se remueve para intentar seguir durmiendo, cuando nota una presencia a su lado. Alertado, abre los ojos para identificar a un albino babeándole encina del brazo.

\- ¡JINKOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3: SAFETY**

En una habitación de altas estanterías llenas de libros, dispuestas a cada lado de la pared, flanqueaban un escritorio de madera, lleno de papeles y un bote de aluminio con dos bolígrafos. La silla, detrás del escritorio, daba la espalda y ocultaba a la persona que miraba el paisaje nublado a través de los grandes ventanales.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado?

\- ¿Eh?

Sorprendido por mi voz, más aguda de como la recuerdo, miro mis manos para notarlas más pequeñas de lo habitual. La ropa también ha cambiado y consiste en una camisa y pantalones blancos, que en reconocerla, no puedo evitar empezar a temblar de miedo.

\- Crees que te puedes dedicar a dormir durante tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

\- Y-yo no…

\- ¿Ahora niegas la realidad? ¡Por eso eres un inútil!

Girando la silla, un hombre con el cabello corto apoya los brazos sobre la mesa, siempre cubierto por las sombras que no permiten ver su expresión. Asustado, intento retirarme cuando escucho un sonido metálico en mis pies, identificándolo, al bajar la mirada, como unos grilletes que atan mis tobillos con las patas de la silla.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Tendrías que verte la cara, eres tan patético que dan ganas de encerrarte unas semanas más en tu celda, a ver si se cura tu estupidez…

\- N-no…

Furioso, el hombre se levanta y con pasos rápidos se pone delante de mí dándome una sonora bofetada. Ocluyendo la mandíbula con fuerza, cierro los ojos en un intento por retener las lágrimas que amenazan con caer.

\- ¡Impertinente! Lo que me faltaba, ¿¡dos días fuera de tu celda y te crees con el derecho de darme ordenes!? Tú, ¿¡una aberración de la naturaleza!?

\- Y-yo… N-no… E-Esto no es real…

\- ¡Habla claro, parasito! ¡No tolero que se cuchichee en mi presencia! –exclama el director golpeándome con una segunda bofetada.

\- ¡No es real! ¡Este despacho no es tuyo! ¡Tú no existes! ¡Estás muerto!

\- ¡¿Pero qué te has creído!?

Rabioso, el adulto agarra una vara de encima el escritorio y empieza a golpearme en un costado.

\- ¿¡Serás estúpido!? Y ahora, ¿¡te parece lo bastante real este dolor!?

Los golpes, cada vez más fuertes, me impiden respirar. Seguramente tengo el diafragma paralizado, y por más que quiera gritar, la voz no me sale.

\- ¡Eres un pobre desgraciado que fue abandonado por sus propios padres! ¡No tienes ningún derecho en este mundo!

Espera un momento… ¿Qué es el diafragma? No lo entiendo…

\- ¡Siempre serás un inútil que sólo sabe robar espacio y comida a los demás!

Estoy… Estoy seguro que el orfanato lo dejé atrás hace mucho tiempo… ¿Verdad? Ellos me expulsaron en primer lugar…

\- ¡No llores! ¡Sólo aquellos con padres tienen el derecho a llorar! ¡He dicho que no llores inútil!

Y deambulé hasta llegar a la ciudad de Yokohama, medio muerto de hambre… Y cuando en la orilla de un río me decidí a robar para sobrevivir, vi un cadáver flotando en el agua.

\- ¿¡Por qué te aferras a la vida!? ¡Muere de una vez, insecto!

Al final, por suerte para mi sanidad mental simplemente era un suicida frustrado… ¿Verdad? Y después… Descubrí mi habilidad y conocí a la Agencia Armada de Detectives…

No sé en qué momento la vara ha dejado de golpearme pero puedo notar las cálidas lagrimas mojándome las mejillas. Inclinándome hacia delante, escondo mi rostro con las manos.

No quiero volver. Quiero irme de aquí…

\- Quiero… Volver a casa…

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Tú no tienes casa, inútil. ¿Quién querría a un monstruo como tú?

\- ¿Monstruo…?

\- ¡No te hagas el ignorante! ¿O ahora me negaras que ese tigre no es tuyo?

\- ¿Tigre…?

Alzando un poco el rostro, desvío la mirada hacia el oscuro rincón que señala el director. Allí, ocultos hay dos ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué…? Yo te odio… ¿Por qué estás allí?

Recibiendo un rugido como respuesta, el director rompe en una risa maléfica para después, golpearme en las piernas.

\- ¡Y más te vale que lo hagas monstruo! ¡Eres una desgracia! ¡No tienes ningún derecho y mucho menos para establecer vínculos con otros!

¿Es así? Pero yo tengo personas que me importan… O tenía… Dazai-san, Kunikida-san, Kyoka-chan... A ella la salvé… Le compré crepas y subimos a la noria… Rampo-san, Tanizaki-san, Yosano-san... Y después...

\- ¡Cualquiera es capaz de ver que eres una catástrofe indigna de ser considerado como un ser humano y que sólo mereces la muerte! –grita el hombre mientras me agarra del pelo y hunde mi cara en un balde lleno de agua fría.

Ah… Sí… Había alguien con quien luché a muerte desde el primer momento… Vestía con una gabardina negra y olía a muerte… Akutagawa… Pero de alguna forma, después de completar varias misiones juntos, nos conocimos más… Y pronto nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Cuando uno caía, el otro lo levantaba…

\- ¡Despierta de una vez!

No… No quiero despertarme… Me gustaría volver… Era un buen sueño, ¿por qué no se puede vivir de los sueños? ¿Por qué tenía que abandonar esa calidez? No quiero volver a estos días fríos y dolorosos…

\- ¡Jinko!

Sobresaltado, abro los ojos para, en medio de mis lágrimas, enfocar a unos ojos negros.

\- Joder Jinko, ya era hora.

\- ¿A… Aku…tagawa…?

Y allí está. De pie detrás de Akutagawa, con el rostro oscurecido.

\- Ugh… N-no…

\- Hey, respira Jinko.

Lo intento, pero el aire no parece llegar a mis pulmones. Y mientras, su figura muestra una mueca de superioridad con las manos ocultas detrás de la espalda.

\- ¡Jinko! ¡He dicho que respires! ¿¡Me oyes!? –impaciente, Akutagaya apoya su frente en la mía, clavándome su mirada molesta- Tsk, respira conmigo… ¡He dicho que lo hagas conmigo, Jinko!

Lentamente, mi respiración deja de ser tan errática, el aire vuelve a mis pulmones y me doy cuenta que las manos de Ryu siempre han estado acariciando mis mejillas, empapadas por las lágrimas que aún siguen cayendo.

\- Hey, Jinko, ¿él está detrás de mí?

\- S-sí…

\- Mira que eres tonto, Jinko. ¿No recuerdas que le plantaste cara hace dos años?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te enfrentaste a él, le demostraste que tu existencia es tan valiosa como la de cualquier ser humano y que tienes personas que te aprecian. Y él desapareció. Él no es real.

\- ¿N-no lo es? ¿S-seguro?

\- Tonto… Claro que no es real. Tú y yo somos reales, ¿no notas mi tacto? Él es un simple fantasma impertinente que no sabe dónde caer muerto.

\- P-pero yo e-estaba… E-el despacho…

\- Era un sueño, no era real. Hace años que dejaste el orfanato. No estás allí. Ahora vives en Yokohama, trabajas para la Agencia Armada de Detectives con Dazai-san, y cuando te da la gana, vives en mi apartamento.

\- ¿N-no te molesta?

\- ¿El qué?

\- E-estar conmigo… Yo soy…

\- Si no quisiera estar contigo, -interrumpe Akutagawa- hubiese puesto ajenjo en las puertas y ventanas… No, espera, demasiada faena. Simplemente te perforaría con Rashoumon… Pero no, no me molesta. Me molesta más que, después de todo este tiempo juntos, vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido. ¿Qué ha sido eso de llamarme "Akutagawa", eh Jinko?

\- Y-yo… L-lo siento Ryu…

\- Eso está mejor. Y bien, ¿aún está allá?

\- ¿Eh? –indeciso, me resisto a mirar hacia delante pero, la mano de Ryu sosteniendo con fuerza mi mano derecha me ayudan a reunir el valor necesario para apartarme un poco y mirar- N-no… No está.

\- ¿Ves? Solo era una débil ilusión. Y ahora…

\- Hey Ryu…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y si vuelve? Y si… ¿Y si vuelvo a caer? ¿Y si vuelvo a confundir la realidad del sueño? Y si…

\- Hay que ver cómo te gusta complicarte la vida.

\- ¿Cómo?

Cogiéndome del brazo, Ryu me obliga a acostarme a su lado, abrazándome con fuerza. Inseguro, busco una posición más cómoda, usando su brazo derecho como cojín y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Ah, los latidos de su corazón. En esta posición, puedo escuchar sus calmados latidos.

\- ¿Ahora sabrás que es real? –pregunta Ryu con un pequeño ataque de tos.

\- Sí… Ahora sí. Gracias Ryu.

\- Sí, vale, vale, ahora duerme o mañana gruñirás a toda persona que te hable.

\- Ese eres tú…

\- Lo que sea.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, me acurruco más cerca de Ryu, atento al ritmo que marcan sus latidos. Definitivamente, esos pares de brazos se han convertido en mi pequeño refugio y los latidos en la melodía que me trasmite seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación de altas estanterías llenas de libros, dispuestas a cada lado de la pared, flanqueaban un escritorio de madera, lleno de papeles y un bote de aluminio con dos bolígrafos. La silla, detrás del escritorio, daba la espalda y ocultaba a la persona que miraba el paisaje nublado a través de los grandes ventanales.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado?

\- ¿Eh?

Sorprendido por mi voz, más aguda de como la recuerdo, miro mis manos para notarlas más pequeñas de lo habitual. La ropa también ha cambiado y consiste en una camisa y pantalones blancos, que en reconocerla, no puedo evitar empezar a temblar de miedo.

\- Hey Jinko, ¿se puede saber a qué esperas?

De repente, un gran dragón negro rodeado por un aura roja rompe las paredes levantando una gran nube de polvo que en desaparecer, muestra un campo de hierba verde debajo de un cielo azul sin nubes. No hay rastro ni de la silla ni de los grilletes, y sólo estoy con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un viejo roble. Al fondo, veo una larga mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco con grandes ollas de chazuke. Y rodeándola, hay los miembros de la Agencia, de la mafia, Nobuko, Aya, Rakuzou y el inspector Minouchi. De pie a mi lado, Ryu me alarga la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, murmurando:

\- Tendrías que ver la cara de idiota que haces.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 5: CONSTELLATION**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo existieron cuatro guardianes con la misión de proteger el universo del caos.

Los guardianes, a pesar de ser etéreos en su nacimiento, pronto adoptaron la forma de criaturas majestuosas: el Tigre blanco, el Dragón negro, el Cangrejo rojo y el Águila azul. Cada uno de ellos era capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos y cumplían con su deber mientras convivían en completa armonía. Eso no quiere decir que no tuvieran sus diferencias de vez en cuando, pues a veces, el Tigre se emocionaba jugando con el viento y no dejaba descansa al Dragón tranquilo. O cuando el Dragón creaba los abruptos barrancos y el despistado Tigre se golpeaba contra ellos. También se peleaban el Cangrejo y el Águila, que solían salpicarse y quemarse mutuamente. Pero a pesar de esas peleas, los guardianes se querían y esas no iban a mayores, quedándose como simples anécdotas que después de un tiempo, recordaban con alegría y melancolía.

Desgraciadamente todo cambió cuando, de las profundidades del Caos, nació el Erizo amarillo, una criatura con un fuerte caparazón de donde salían múltiples cabezas de serpientes de cuellos serpenteantes. Los soles se apagaban, los planetas se congelaban hasta ser reducidos a simples bolas de hielo, las galaxias se evaporaban y la vida desaparecía lentamente. Los cuatro guardianes, contrarios a toda esa destrucción, se alzaron contra el maléfico Erizo. Pronto se desató una larga lucha, cada vez más violenta y sangrienta, sin ningún indicio de una posible rendición de los dos bandos, decididos en destruir a su enemigo. A pesar de eso, el Erizo cada vez se hacía más grande, tenía más cabezas de serpientes de largas dientes venenosas y de la boca de la bestia sobresalían poderosos colmillos. Los guardianes, cada vez más cansados, empezaban a dar la pelea por pérdida cuando, de repente, el Dragón rugió y se lanzó hacia el vientre del monstruo. Allí, escondida por los huesos del caparazón, había una gran piedra amarilla brillante i palpitante. El cuerpo del Dragón se enroscó alrededor de las patas del Erizo, restringiéndole los movimientos, y con su poderosa mandíbula mordió la piedra. Con el Erizo debilitado, los otros guardianes se lanzaron al ataque y con fuertes pinzadas y zarpazos, las serpientes desaparecieron una a una, hasta quedar un simple caparazón lleno de agujeros. Y por estos, los guardianes lanzaron un poderoso ataque mágico, consiguiendo matar al Erizo desde dentro que desapareció con una explosión.

Victoriosos, el Cangrejo y el Águila no dudaron en celebrar la hazaña con gritos de alegría mientras que el Tigre veía como el Dragón se enrollaba sobre sí mismo. Preocupado se acercó y se asustó al ver las escamas negras de su amigo deshaciéndose por culpa de un ácido que cubría la piel del Erizo. El Tigre intentó curarlo con sus habilidades sanadoras pero no funcionó porque el daño era demasiado grande y ya no tenía solución. Muy tristes, los tres amigos se quedaron e hicieron compañía a su compañero hasta que, después de tres días y dos noches, el Dragón hizo su última respiración.

El Cangrejo y el Águila, conscientes de su misión en el mundo, intentaron convencer al Tigre para que los acompañara. Pero sus súplicas no sirvieron de nada, el Tigre blanco se negaba a hacerlo, no quería dejar al Dragón solo y romper la única promesa que hicieron un día, cuando aún eran muy jóvenes: estar juntos para siempre. Rindiéndose ante la obstinación del Tigre, los dos guardianes se fueron.

El tiempo, imperturbable, siguió su curso y cuando llegó el último día del Tigre, él se había mantenido acostado al lado del Dragón. Enternecidos por esa muestra de fidelidad, los cielos decidieron recompensar al Tigre transformándolos en dos magníficas constelaciones, visibles por todo el universo, para que su historia nunca fuera olvidada.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 7: FREE DAY **

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Ryu!

\- Y yo re repito que me da igual.

\- No, no te da igual.

\- Sí.

\- ¡El lápiz se acaba de partir en dos! Obvio que no te da igual.

\- Agh, calla.

\- Sé que quedamos el sábado pero Mark me ha pedido el cambio porque lo necesitan en su casa.

\- Sólo me quiere putear, el muy desgraciado…

\- ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

\- Nada.

\- Y no me he podido negar porque le debo favores y…

\- Que sí, que sí, haz lo que quieras. De todas formas, ¿no estás haciendo muchos turnos últimamente?

\- N-no es verdad…

\- No mientas, Jinko.

\- … ¡No es justo! –exclama Atsushi mientras Akutagawa le devuelve una mirada aburrida- Necesito el dinero.

\- No me digas Sherlock, y yo que pensaba que se trabajaba gratis.

\- Muy gracioso Ryu. Y no te pienso decir nada más. Y sobre el sábado, lo podemos aplazar al domingo.

\- Domingo trabajas en la cafetería.

\- Oh, cierto. Pues el finde siguiente.

\- A no ser que el estúpido de Mark te engañe con otra razón estúpida.

\- ¡Ryu! ¡No seas…!

El timbre indicando el final del descanso de media mañana interrumpe la frase de Atsushi, que se apresura en volver a clase recordando que esa semana es el responsable. Frustrado, Akutagawa suspira al mismo tiempo que entra en el edificio. Y no es por menos cuando su paciencia está llegando al límite. Ya hacía tres semanas que por motivos inexplicables, su pareja, sí pareja, esa palabra aún le producía curiosas sensaciones en la boca del estómago. Pues bien, su hiperactiva pareja ya hacía tres semanas que trabajaba a medio tiempo sin parar, incluidos los fines de semana. Se adjudicaba todos los turnos posibles y los computaba hasta el último minuto remunerado. Y todo eso lo tenía que compaginar con algunos parciales y su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil. Bueno, en realidad ese último sólo consistía en hacer alguna que otras fotocopias y entregar papeles a dirección. Aún se ríe por la forma absurda que usaron para reclutarlo: su novio era tan inocente como pocos. Y mientras tanto, Akutagawa no podía evitar preguntarse por qué motivo Jinko necesitaría el dinero de una forma tan urgente. Y por mucho que Dazai-senpai lo molestara con el tema, no tiene nada que ver con que esté preocupado por la posibilidad de que el otro caiga enfermo. Para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una aburrida jornada escolar, Akutagawa, escapando de su rutina de volver a casa inmediatamente después de oír el timbre, decide ir a leer algún libro en la biblioteca de la escuela. Por el camino se encuentra con dos senpais, discutiendo como siempre:

\- Venga, Chuuya, tienes muy mal genio por lo bajito que eres…

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho momia estúpida!?

\- Y muy mal hablado también. Oh, ¡Akutagawa-kun!

\- ¡No me ignores, estúpido! Ah, por cierto, Akutagawa, ¿sabes por qué Atsushi no se ha presentado en la reunión del Consejo?

\- ¿Para qué? Si solo hemos repasado la reserva de dulces de Rampo-san, para eso no hace falta que venga.

\- Ya, pero me parece raro.

\- Eres toda una mamá gallina.

\- ¿¡Qué coño estás diciendo!? ¡Oye! ¡No huyas, estúpido!

Observando los dos mayores corriendo por el pasillo, Akutagawa se queda de pie preguntándose dónde podría estar Jinko. Elevando los hombros, decide hacer una visita a la clase del albino. En abrir la puerta corredera, ve a su pareja durmiendo sobre el pupitre. Sentándose en la silla de delante, apoya el codo sobre el escritorio de Jinko y, después de confirmar que duerme como un tronco picándole la mejilla, descansa la espalda contra la pared y sacando un libro de la mochila, empieza a leer en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tan deseado fin de semana por los estudiantes, fue recibido por un molesto Akutagawa. No sólo se había levantado tarde sino que se había olvidado que habían aplazado los planes de ese día para la semana que viene. Y en medio de todo el estrés por pensar que había dejado plantada a su pareja durante tres horas, sólo cuando miró el calendario y vio la gran cruz roja marcada con rotulador, se volvió a acostar en la cama frustrado y con ganas de golpearse contra la pared. Un poco más calmado, baja a la cocina para comer un pequeño almuerzo y sin nada más que hacer, decide terminar las tareas de la escuela.

Después de comer y despedir a su hermana que había quedado con unas amigas, se sienta en el sofá a leer una segunda novela. Pero por más que lo intenta, no consigue avanzar del primer parágrafo y pronto se descubre preguntándose cómo estaría Jinko. Después de esa tarde que se lo encontró dormido, Jinko aparecía cada día más ojeroso y con menor resistencia física. Cuando antes terminaba las carreras de gimnasia en primera posición, al final de esa semana a duras penas tocaba la meta. Y no sólo eso, por lo que había oído murmurar a unas compañeras de clase se había dormido en una clase de Kunikida-sensei. Y sólo un loco llamado Dazai se atrevía a dormirse en sus clases. Harto de toda la situación, Akutagawa guarda el libro en una bolsa y sale de casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Hasta la próxima.

\- Adiós Atsushi! ¡Vuelve a casa con cuidado!

\- Sí, sí… -masajeándose los hombros con un pesado suspiro, Atsushi se detiene al reconocer la silueta de su pareja leyendo debajo de un poste de luz.- ¿R-Ryu?

\- Oh, hola Jinko.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

\- Quería saber si se puede leer con la luz de un poste.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No tienes luz un tu casa?

\- Que yo sepa funciona.

\- ¿Pero entonces…? Bah, da igual, por cierto, ¿sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

\- ¿En la mejilla? –recordando la tirita que le han puesto en el trabajo, responde con una risa nerviosa- No es nada… Solo… Me he tropezado y me han caído los platos encima…

\- Eres muy torpe.

\- ¡No es culpa mía!

\- ¿Y de quién es entonces?

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Con el turno de hoy ya he cumplido el objetivo!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no trabajaras más?

\- Lo seguiré haciendo, pero con el ritmo de antes. Así que mañana podemos hacer lo que teníamos planeado para hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Mmm… Bien, pero tengo una idea mejor.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

\- De momento, te acompañaré hasta casa, que a duras penas te mantienes de pie –explica Akutagawa, colgándose la mochila del otro a la espalda y cogiéndole de la mano- Después te preparare la cena y a dormir. Y mañana, día de descanso.

\- Pero podemos…

\- No. No sé qué loca idea te traes entre manos pero no voy a dejar que seas tan descuidado y termines enfermo.

\- Oh. Ya veo.

\- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, Jinko?

\- ¿Qué sonrisa?

\- La de vecino. Pues la tuya, ¿cuál sino?

\- Nada, nada. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Papá está de viaje por el trabajo…

\- Si tú lo quieres, me quedo.

\- ¡Sí quiero! ¡Gracias Ryu! –grita Atsushi mientras se acerca más a su novio, pensando que mañana le dará la noticia sobre un boleto para ir a una famosa casa de tés con alojamiento incluido.


End file.
